Si lo hubiese sabido
by Aliena1989
Summary: La prepararon para contener sus emociones. Pero hay emociones que no se pueden controlar y menos cuando pierdes a la persona con la que has aprendido a amar.


La entrenaron para contener sus emociones y ver la muerte como algo natural. Aprendió desde pequeña que no era bueno establecer lazos sentimentales y mucho menos enterrarse en el dolor.

Y no quiere llorar.

Dejarse llevar por ello es malo pero no parece haber manera de librarse del sufrimiento que lleva sintiendo desde que se enteró de la noticia.

Ha sentido otros tipos de dolor antes pero esas heridas se han curado y han cicatrizado. Y sin embargo siente que esta ha roto algo en su interior para siempre.

Ella luchaba por la paz, haciendo caso a todo lo que le habían enseñado en el templo, usando sus conocimientos para vivir en un mundo mejor.

Pero él le había enseñado que había otras razones por las que luchar.

No. Se lo habían enseñado al otro.

Habían soñado en un lugar dónde nadie les conociese y pudiesen amarse sin tener que esconderse. Un lugar dónde las cadenas de lo que eran no les quemasen la carne, sin que ella tuviese que decidir dejar atrás toda su vida de jedi y él no estuviese obligado a crecer más deprisa.

Un futuro. Había valido la pena luchar por ello mientras podían verlo esperándoles, aún cuando ambos sabían que era lo más parecido a un espejismo.

Ahora no sabe por lo que lucha. Pero no va a llorar.

Habían hablado de ello muchas veces y ella no había querido hacerle caso. Cualquiera de los dos podía morir en la guerra.

Ella es una jedi, estaba preparada para ello.

Pero por mucho que intente meditar y apartar lejos sus pensamientos, él sigue ahí, en su mente y en su corazón.

Ella aún siente sus besos en su piel, aún se siente rodeada por sus fuertes brazos y aún siente su cálido aliento junto al suyo. No puede apartar de su mente las veces en las que tuvieron unos momentos juntos, no puede hacer cómo si no hubiese existido y por ello no logra conseguir que no le afecte.

No puede aceptar que la muerte es así. Sigue sin querer creer que le han arrebatado a la única persona que le hizo darse cuenta que los jedi pueden amar y que el amor no es peligroso.

Porque amarle no tuvo nada de peligroso.

No quiere dejarse llevar por la ira pero la impotencia se adueña de ella, cómo en la Batalla de Geonosis dónde vio tantas muertes injustas y sintió que el mundo que siempre había conocido se rompía en mil pedazos.

No va a llorar y sin embargo las fuerzas le vuelven a flaquear y se abraza a sus rodillas.

Él no querría verla así y le hubiese dicho que siguiese adelante, luchando y salvando la galaxia. Pero tampoco podía verla porque ya no estaba con ella.

Sentía un dolor punzante en el pecho al que ya se estaba acostumbrando y cerró los ojos con fuerza, intentando transportarse a otro momento.

La primera sonrisa que él le dedicó. El primer beso, cuando ella quiso negar sus sentimientos. Si hubiese sabido que no iban a tener apenas tiempo…

Y allí, entre todos los recuerdos felices hay una mancha oscura en la que no quiere adentrarse pero a la que se acerca fácilmente.

No pudo despedirse de él.

Se abraza con fuerza y vuelve a sentir la injusticia a su alrededor.

"Controla tus sentimientos, padawan."

Quiere gritar.

"Puede conducir al lado oscuro"

Quiere romper cosas y abandonarse.

"No es el camino jedi"

Tampoco lo fue abandonarse a lo que sentía. Y sin embargo fue maravilloso.

No quiere luchar por conseguir un futuro en el que no va a estar él.

No quiere llorar pero lo hace, siente la calidez húmeda en sus mejillas y siente que algo dentro de ella ya no va a ser lo mismo.

* * *

><p><strong>Notas<strong>:

A ver en teoría la chica de este corto es una OC mía jedi que se enamora de Fives. Pero después de escribirlo pensé que esta situación puede ser para cualquier otra jedi (¡o incluso otro!) que haya perdido a la persona amada. Aunque pensaba más en cualquier OC que tengáis que os gusta shippearla con un clon.

Bueno espero que os haya gustado. Siento no haber estado por aquí, he tenido problemas con mi disco duro externo y he andado algo ocupada.

Pero ya estoy aquí subiendo alguna cosilla : ) (a ver si lo próximo no es de alguna OC que me vais a odiar XD).

¡Un saludo y gracias por leer!


End file.
